TWINS: Twins at the Door, Sunday
by retirw
Summary: Story 3 So much for a restful day. The boys go to church.
1. Chapter 1

Only the twins are mine. Mable and Cecilia belong to a very talented writer by the name of TAE; her stuff can be found at Serendipity Station. She has been kind enough to beta this story.

Authors note; Tad is a Welsh word meaning father

This will be the third story in the Twins at the door series.

SUNDAY

Jim woke as, once more, little feet crept up the stairs. Two sets of brilliant blue eyes waited for him to open his eyes. "You know what time it is?" Jim growled.

"5:07 a.m.," Beau said with an angelic grin.

"I sleep later than this, guys," Jim moaned. Sweet giggles erupted as the boys attacked. Several minutes of tussling had the covers on the floor and the boys trapped helplessly under the tickling fingers of the sentinel.

"Thtop, thtop," Beau squealed, "I gotta go bathroom." Jim immediately stopped and pulled the boy off the bed and set him on his feet.

"Go on," Jim chuckled. Dev slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom on his brother's heels. _Might as well get dressed. I don't think there's any way of going back to bed now. _The sentinel sighed to himself ruefully.

Jim straightened thoughtfully after tying his shoes. _They're being awful quiet. What can two little boys be doing in the bathroom for 5 minutes? What can two little Tanners be doin . . . .Oh sh--_, a the rather apprehensive sentinel hurried down the stairs in search of the missing children.

Jim silently took the bowl of warm water away from the boys before Blair's hand was set down in it. A stern frown from the sentinel brought innocent looks to the small faces.

"Wanted ta thee if it really workth like Unca Buck thayth," Beau complained.

"Not on my couch, you don't," Jim ordered. "Are you two hungry?" Jim asked softly.

"Yeah." Beau and Dev started for the kitchen.

"Cereal?" Jim asked.

"It's Thunday we usually have waffleth, fruit and bacon 'fore we go ta thhurthh," Beau answered.

"Church," Jim muttered. "Is there a particular kind of church you go to?" Jim asked.

"Mothtly we go ta Thouthern Baptitht. Thome timeth JD thaketh uth ta mathth wit' him. Unca Chrith and Mith Mary taketh uth ta Luthern. Been ta Epithcapalian, Unca Nate and Mith Rain hath take uth ta tha Firtht Chrithtian. Unca Jothhia took uth ta Budditht and a few otherth, tho we kin thee how other folkth worthhip God. Never been ta tha thynagogue, ya figger maybe Blair'll take uth?" Beau asked.

"You'll have to ask him," Jim suggested. "Waffles, fruit and bacon; we can do that," Jim started pulling things out of the refrigerator.

"Aw, Man! Jim it's Sunday," Blair moaned from his bed on the couch, pulling the pillow over his head.

"The boys want waffles before church," Jim called.

"Church!" Blair sat up, looking over at the youngsters.

"Don't ya go ta thurth?" Beau asked sadly.

"Not usually," Blair answered honestly.

"Unca Joel doeth. Can we athk if we can go wit' him?" Beau requested.

"Good idea." Blair nodded.

"We need to wait a little while, it's not even six, yet," Jim ordered.

Jim and Blair ended up having one of the best breakfasts of their lives with the two youngsters teasing and keeping them on their toes.

Jim dialed the phone at 8:15 am. "Hey Joel, . . . No nothing's wrong, just needed some information. Beau and Dev want to go to church . . . Yeah . . . I was . . . Bye Joel," Jim said and hung up.

"Sunday School starts at 9:30. Mable has invited us to lunch after church," Jim informed Blair. Jim and Blair exchanged shamed glances. So much for dumping the boys off on Joel. "Joel said to tell you that Cecilia is home for the day."

Jim smiled at the bounce in Sandberg's walk as he went to select clothing. Jim frowned, looking in his own closet trying to decide what to wear and finally pulling out a suit.

"Unca Jim," Beau shook his head. "We ain't going ta a weddin' or a funeral. Motht folkth

ith lethth formal than that".

"What do you suggest?" Jim asked.

"Drethth thlackth or good jeanth and a nithe thirt," Beau directed with Dev nodding in agreement.

The boys dressed in dark slacks and dress shirts with Sunday shoes. They had one of their backpacks sitting in front of the door.

"What's the pack for?" Blair pointed.

"After thhurthh clotheth," Beau explained.

"Let's go," Jim shooed everyone out and locked the door.

7777777

When they reached the church, Blair parked in the back of the lot. "There's room up front," Jim indicated.

"A lot of older people attend church. I was leaving them room," Blair explained.

Dev climbed out of the car and waited for his brother. Tugging on Blair's pants leg, he pointed towards the approaching Taggerts.

Joel scooped the giggling Beau up into his arms, tossing him up and catching him. "Thank you for bringing Blair and Jim with you." Joel grinned.

"Mabel, Cecilia, this is Beau and his brother Devin," Joel introduced. "Beau, Dev, this is my wife Mable and my daughter Cecilia," Joel told the boys.

"Pleathed ta meettha," Beau smiled and brushed a kiss over the back of each woman's hand. "Unca Joel, yer a mighty lucky man. Ya got two angelth watthin' over ya," Beau complimented.

Watching Blair greet Cecilia, Beau sighed, "Wath hoping ta introduthe her ta tad. We could thure, uthe a lady round home".

Blair glared. Jim and the Taggerts exchanged amused looks.

"How old are you boys?" Mable asked in a friendly tone.

"We'th four," Beau answered.

"Joel's been telling me all about you two," Mable chuckled.

"He xzagerateth ya know," Beau responded in a serious tone. The two little faces had perfectly innocent looks on them.

"Hmmm, you don't say," Mable hid a grin.

Dev edged a little closer to Mable's wheelchair. A happy smile crossed his face when Mable signed hello. Dev signed a moment with a concerned look on his face.

"No, it doesn't hurt," Mable answered calmly, "I don't feel anything in my legs." Jim looked embarrassed. "Jim, children are curious; it's perfectly all right," Mable soothed.

7777777

"Let's get everyone to class," Joel ordered. Jim and Blair surprised themselves by enjoying the Sunday School Class. Instead of the structured class that they had expected, Joel was the teacher and started out with a prayer, then asked, "Anybody have something weighing on them this week?"

"My son's friend committed suicide, Friday night. What can I do to help my son and the boy's family?" one of the men asked.

"Toss the lesson books into a pile. We're not going to get to them," Joel directed. The next hour was spent in discussion on support, listening, uplifting, witnessing, and loving. A closing prayer and they were dismissed.

"I wish some of the councilors at Rainier would take some lessons from you guys," Blair sighed.

"Not what you expected?" Joel asked.

"Not at all." Jim shook his head.

7777777

Joel, Jim, and Blair exchanged amused looks at the door of the preschool class. The pastor was sitting in a tiny chair discussing Noah's Ark with the children.

"Yes, God did say two of everything, a boy and a girl. Beau is right, too. God said to take seven of the clean animals, six girls and a boy," The pastor acknowledged.

"Did they give them a bath?" A bright-eyed little girl asked.

"No, a clean animal was one that was considered safe to eat," Brother Tom explained. "I have to go upstairs and get ready for the service, now. I enjoyed spending time with all of you this morning," Brother Tom excused himself and exited as Angie led the children in a closing prayer.

"I need to hurry or I'm going to be late," Brother Tom laughed as he passed Joel, Blair, and Jim. "This one may be called to serve," the pastor smiled widely as he hurried down the hall.

"Figureth God might have a job fer me," Beau explained as the preschoolers exited the room. Jim smiled at the slight touch to his hand.

"Did you have a good time Dev?" he asked.

The boy nodded and raised his arms to be picked up. Jim waited patiently as the boy scanned him. The small head turned as he studied Blair and Joel.

"Ready to go up?" Jim asked.

Beau took Blair's hand and headed towards the stairs.

7777777

Jim looked somewhat uncomfortable at the easy laughter and teasing as the congregation gathered.

"Unca Jim, God thaid ta make a joyful noithe. Iffen yer thaved ya got no reathon ta be draggin' yer thin. Unca Jothhia thinkth God liketh ta hear laughter," the boy stated.

_This sure isn't what I grew up with, _Jim thought.

Joel, Cecilia, and Mable took their places in the choir. The church rang with praises and beautiful music.

"Good Morning! Isn't it a beautiful day. The Son is shining this morning," Brother Tom said.

The service moved through prayer and song. The announcements were read and prayer lists updated. Joel and Mable sang a duet 'Buelah Land'.

"Praise God," Brother Tom stepped forward.

"All right, I'm going to talk to the young folks, now," Brother Tom announced. "You old people can listen if you want," he smiled as soft laughter filled the sanctuary. Children gathered around sitting, on the floor as the pastor sat on the steps to the pulpit. "What is this?" he held the item up.

"It's a candle," the children answered.

"You're right. We're going to say that this candle is a little like God's love," The pastor suggested. The candle was lit and set on a low table. The sanctuary lights dimmed. "Now, what happens if I put this screen around it?" Brother Tom asked.

"We can't see the light," the children chorused.

"What about now?" he removed the screen.

"You can see the light," little voices spoke up.

"Can everyone see it?" the pastor asked.

"It's down too low, people can't see through us," several of the children exclaimed.

"What if we set it up here?" Brother Tom asked as he moved the candle to a tall stand.

"Everyone can see it now," the children all agreed.

"There'th a lot a thadowth, Dev thayth," Beau remarked.

"You're right; how can we get the light into the shadows?" Brother Tom asked.

"Mirrorth," Beau suggested softly.

"Jamal, can you take this mirror and reflect the light? That way, we can reflect the light into the darkest corner." Soon children circled the sanctuary with small mirrors. "As children of God, we should reflect God's love into the darkness. Lighting the way for others to see God's love," Brother Tom explained. "Let us pray. Our Father, let thy word be a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path. May I become a light unto others. Amen," the pastor dismissed the little ones to children's church.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

7777777

"Mithth Tholange," Beau tugged on her hand. "Them fellath followed uth from Unca Jim'th loft," Beau pointed out a window.

Traci, the classroom assistant, glanced out, but no one was there. "No one is there now," she stated.

Beau and Dev settled down for the lesson. Dev nudged Beau and signed.

"Mithth Tholange, Dev thayth we need ta move now," Beau whispered. The woman tried to hush Beau and send him back to his seat. "Mithth Tholange, our Tad ith a ATF agent. We ain't lying about them men. We need ta get ta Unca Joel, and tha police, now!" Beau whispered.

Traci approached, listening to the boy's protest. The young woman was the daughter of a Lieutenant of patrolmen, and the wife to an officer in robbery. Kneeling, she studied the boy for a moment.

Traci stood up and addressed the rest of the children, "All right, everyone, we're going to do something different."

Quickly, she sorted through the imagination box and pulled out a armfull of T-shirts. Waving Solange over, they put a large T-shirt on each child. Traci slipped on a bathrobe and picked up a heavy wooden staff.

"Remember how Moses led the children of Israel out of bondage? We're going to pretend to be the Israelites," Traci explained. She led the children out of the room and down the hall, with Solange bringing up the rear to prevent stragglers.

Dev slipped out of line for a moment, opened the door to the kitchen, and grabbed the dishwashing liquid off the sink.

Traci led the children down the stairs.

Dev stopped and carefully spread liquid soap on the second and third treads from the top. Beau ran ahead with the laces from several pairs of shoes. Solange helped the boys move the old upright piano into position at the top of the wheelchair ramp. The fragile string kept it from rolling forward. A trip string crossed the hallway waiting for an unwary hunter.

Traci was keeping the children entertained with stories of manna, quail, and water in the desert.

"Unca Jim thomeone 'th after uth," Beau spoke softly knowing that the older sentinel in the sanctuary would alert to hearing Beau call his name, no matter where he was in the building.

Dev smiled and appropriated a sling and stones from a display in one of the classrooms.

The procession of children finally arrived at the 'Promised land", and each child was sent through the sanctuary doors to join their families

Traci and Solang'e nodded silently to Joel, Blair, and Jim, now waiting in the vestibule. Taking one last look at the two children and the men, they, too, slipped into the sanctuary.

"How many?" Jim asked.

"_Three and one in the car_," Dev signed.

"We've got back-up coming," Blair spoke as he closed his cell phone. Jim suddenly winced

"That must have hurt," he chuckled.

"What?" Joel asked.

"It sounds like the dynamic duo booby trapped the back stairs." Jim grinned.

Beau and Dev looked up angelically. Joel and Blair could hear the crash of the piano and a scream.

The congregation was now singing the closing hymn so the noise didn't carry to them. The detectives waited for the trespassers to appear.

Dev pushed Beau behind him as the sanctuary door opened suddenly, revealing another church 'visitor'.

" Hi...Bill, isn't it? We have an incident. If you will please go back in . . ." Blair's voice trailed off as he looked down at the revolver in the man's hand.

"Lay your guns on the floor and into the bathroom, now!" the man ordered.

"Beau, Dev," Jim called.

"No! They go with me," the man barked. Ellison tensed, preparing to protect the boys. "I'll kill Sandberg, Ellison," the man promised. "We won't hurt the brats; once their daddy blows his testimony you can have 'em back."

At Jim's nod, the weapons were laid down and the men backed into the restroom.

A powerful arm pulled Beau up against his chest. "You, come or I'll hurt your brother," the man ordered Dev, while backing through the church doors.

Silently, Dev stalked the man holding his twin. Reaching the stairs the man started down. The previously quiescent Beau exploded into motion. A hard heel landed in the gunman's groin closely followed by the blade of the boy's pocket knife in the gun hand. Beau jerked hard to free himself from the already off balance felon. Dropping Beau and the gun, the kidnapper instinctively tried to break his fall.

Dev set the sling into motion circling to build up power. Deftly, the stone was released. The young sentinel watched as the stone struck the fourth kidnapper, who was charging towards them from a car parked in front of the church with a direct blow to the forehead.

Jim exploded from the bathroom at the first sounds of the struggle. Bursting through the doors, he took in the carnage. "Looks like we get clean-up duty," he muttered in disbelief.

Blair was cuffing the stabbed kidnapper, while Dev stood ready with the sling in case the driver got back up, while Joel and Jim retrieved the three men from the basement.

"Betht call fer a couple of ambulantheth Unca Jim, thaid," Beau translated for Dev who stood listening intently.

"How many?" Blair grinned.

"They'th five ta tranthport".

Beau plopped himself down on a step where he could look into Bill, the erstwhile kidnapper's, face. "Yah know, iffen yah keep actin' like thith, yah'th going ta hell don' yah?" he asked.

"Shut up, kid," Bill sighed.

"Dev and me fergive yah, yah know. Yah cain't help not bein' no thmarter then yah have ta be," the boy continued. "Yah betht plead guilty, though. Thafetht plathe for yah'd be in jail. Tad might not come after yah, then."

"Kid, I should have broke your jaw, earlier," Bill hissed. A low, hair-raising snarl sounded from behind him. "What the hell?" Bill rolled over painfully, so he could see what was threatening him.

Dev's icy stare shocked the man into silence. A soft growl filled the air.

"Now yah went and done it, yah idjit. Think about it Mithter, Dev'th thtill little, but Tad'th growed and a whole lot meaner." Beau said cheerfully.

Blair shook his head in amusement as the boy lectured his captive. Then, to his surprise, Beau began to sing softly in a surprisingly mature voice. The tune was familiar: Yesterday, by the Beatles. He had never heard the lyrics that Beau sang though.

If today you should hear His voice don't turn away  
Now's the time that you should kneel and pray  
And finally say yes today  
Suddenly you might have to spend eternity  
In a place you never want to be  
Say yes today and just believe  
Christ – He died for all -- there's no soul He wouldn't save  
There's just one thing you have to do – say yes today  
"Yes" today seems like such an easy thing to say  
All you need is faith, so why delay?  
Say, "I believe," and "yes" today  
Why you might say no, I don't know ... I couldn't say  
I'd say something's wrong if you don't say "Yes" today  
Yes, today might just be your final chance to pray  
All you need is faith, so why delay?  
Say, "I believe," and "yes" today  
Mmmmmmmmm

7777777

Things were handled calmly as church let out.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Blair asked as the Captain of Major Crimes pulled in.

"When dispatch heard you were involved they called me." Simon sighed.

"Can't you even go to church, Hairboy? We heard the call on my scanner," H taunted as he walked up with Rafe.

Simon bit down on his cigar as the second stretcher was wheeled past. "Sandberg, what have you done?" Simon growled as three more stretchers were loaded.

"I didn't do it Simon," Blair grinned.

Lt. Franklin-Traci's father-walked over. "Dish soap, a piano and a sling," he shook his head. "I need to get the particulars Sandberg." Franklin shook his head.

"Beau, tell Lt. Franklin what happened," Blair instructed, as he lifted the boy onto the hood of the cruiser.

"What?" Franklin looked at the second boy boosted to the hood.

"The movers and shakers Lt. Franklin," Blair introduced. He walked over to the Taggerts, watching the changing expressions on Franklin's face as Beau told the story.

"This is one report I want to read," Joel chuckled.

Once everything was sorted out, Simon, H, and Rafe found themselves on the way to the Taggert's, preparing to enjoy a home cooked meal with the rest of the group.

7777777

Mable smiled at the little faces peeking over the counter edge. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yethm'm," Beau answered while Dev nodded.

"Catching bad guys is hard work," Mable said, trying to decide how upset the boys were over the situation.

"Them fellerth weren't no thmarter than they had ta be," Beau grinned cheerfully. "Kin we help?" he asked.

"Would you help Cecilia set the table?" Mable asked.

"'kay" Beau disappeared into the dining room. Dev waited silently.

"Could you put ice in the glasses and pour milk for you and Beau?" Mable requested. Dev shook his head and signed rapidly. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. I'm just learning how to sign," Mable said.

"Baby, the boys can't drink milk," Joel wandered in and gave Mable a hug.

7777777

Simon had called the station for an update and was still on the phone when it was time to serve dinner.

"Sorry about that, Mable. I thought I'd have time to check before you were ready," Simon apologized.

"I'll forgive you just this once, Simon," Mable teased gently.

Soon, everyone was sitting down to one of Mable's wonderful meals. After the second near strangulation Mabel decreed that the story of the attempted kidnaping had to wait until everyone was through eating.

Once the dishes had been cleared, the friends moved into the living room to talk. Mable refused to serve the coffee until after the story had been told.

"The kidnappers are out of business for a while. They have three broken legs, one broken arm , broken ribs, two concussions and a fractured skull spread out amoung the five of them," Simon reported. "Get this, the one Dev beaned with the rock, his name is Goliath Throckmorten, no kidding."

"Devin and Goliath," Blair crowed with laughter.

"They'th trying ta keep Tad from tethtifying," Beau growled.

"Do you have an emergency number you can call?" Blair asked.

"Emergency number is out Blair. Vin's still being sequestered," Jim reminded them.

"Vin and your uncles need to know you're safe in case someone has already contacted them about the kidnaping," Jim explained to the listening children.

Simon was finally able to get a message to Team 7. It had been necessary to get a local judge to call the judge in Seattle, before the message could be delivered. Dev had crawled onto Joel's lap and fallen asleep while they waited for news.

Beau suddenly stopped chattering with H and rushed into the ,coming back with a pan. Dev sat up with a choked whimper. Beau slid the pan into place, just in time, while Joel gently stroked the child's heaving shoulders.

"Guess, he was more upset than we thought," Blair worried.

"Dev'th got one of hith headacheth," Beau whispered faintly.

Concerned gazes lingered on the pale, trembling child cradled in Joel's big arms.

Dev's eyes were tightly closed. His small hands pressed tightly over his ears.

Jim carefully checked the boy for fever. "Can I pick him up?" he asked Beau.

"He'll puke, iffen ya move him," Beau warned.

"Take him to our room," Mable directed.

Jim carefully lifted the limp little boy, then rushed to the bathroom. He held Dev while the boy heaved. Sentinel sensitive hands washed the tears from the paper-white cheeks. Gently, Jim stripped the soiled clothes off and put Dev into one of Cecilia's T-shirts. The small sufferer was then put to bed in the darkened room.

"Beau, does Dev have medicine for this?" Mable asked calmly.

"Yeah, Unca Nate thayth only ta uthe it when nothin' elthe workth. It maketh him 'motht ath thick ath tha headache," Beau curled up on Mable's lap.

"What do you do at home?" Blair asked softly.

"Dark, quiet, ithe thipth when Dev get'th thirthty. He get'th cold eathy. Thome timeth rockin' will help. They'th thtuff in our bag." Then Beau started to cry softly.

Blair ran out and retrieved the forgotten backpack out of the car. Wordlessly, he lifted out a white noise generator and a silk top sheet then carried them into the darkened room.

Beau went over and searched through the bag a moment before holding up a tin of some kind. "Blackberry leaf, tha tea helpth ta thetle Dev'th thomach," Beau explained.

Cecilia took the tin and headed for the kitchen.

"Maybe I better stay," Cecilia suggested later, when Simon offered her a ride to the airport.

"Catth yer plane. Tha headache won't latht long," Beau told Cecilia and giving her a hug.

H and Rafe made their farewells and left at the same time.

7777777

Blair crept in and looked down at the miserable child rocking himself slightly. Beau once more appeared strategically sliding the bowl into position, just as Dev heaved.

"Poor little guy," Blair sighed as he washed the sweaty face. Blair crooned softly, unable to even touch the suffering child without causing pain.

"Wordth don't make no thenthe, thome timeth, when he'th hurtin' bad.," Beau explained.

"What hurts the worst?" Jim asked.

"Touch and hearin'," Beau answered.

"Overload?" Jim asked, looking over at Blair.

Blair gently began to coax the young sentinel. "Dev, I know you're hurting, buddy. I want you to try something for me." Blair slipped into his guide voice. "Try to make a picture in your head of a bunch of control slides, like a stereo. One of them has a picture of an ear. It's pushed all the way up. I need you to move the slide." Blair directed.

Beau frowned for a moment, then pushed his way protectively between Blair and Dev; he started to talk. "It'th like tha one'th on Unca Buck'th wall of thound. That'th it, now move it down ta 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4," Beau smiled up happily, as his twin sighed in relief. Blair nodded down at his tiny counterpart. "They'th a thlide with fingerth on it. It fer touch," Beau directed his brother.

Jim and Blair exchanged serious looks as the tiny guide led his sentinel through his controls. An hour later, the senior sentinel and his guide left the children sleeping together on Joel and Mable's bed.

7777777

"How are they?" Mable asked in concern.

"Sleeping, they're both worn out," Jim sighed.

"That wasn't a normal migraine," Joel stated, sipping a cup of coffee. "I've had a few," he explained to the two men.

"Overload," Blair sank onto a chair.

"Dev's a sentinel isn't he?" Mable asked.

"Nothing like Alex," Jim replied calming Joel as the man's pulse skyrocketed.

Joel easily remembered the woman who had drowned Blair.

"Joel, she was insane. She couldn't control her senses. When I wouldn't bond, she just snapped," Blair explained calmly.

"A baby sentinel? Beau's a Guide?" Joel asked finally.

"Yes." Blair assured the worried couple.

"That's good, he'll need the support," Joel said as he relaxed

"The trouble those two could get into?" Mable chuckled.

"Hey, isn't Vin a sharpshooter?" Joel suddenly demanded. Jim smiled and nodded.

"Is he a sentinel too?" Mable asked.

"We're going to find out," Blair grinned.

* * *

The song Yes Today is done by a group called The Apologetix, a Christian parody band. They have a wonderful website at apologetix . com The Fan club is free to join. If you join the fan club you can download many mp3's and the lyrics for even more songs for free. 


End file.
